


Easy As Pie

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: D.Gray-man, Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The job wasn't supposed to have gone bad. It was simple reconnaissance, easy as pie for her. She'd had all her computers hooked up, all the bugs in the right places, her video feeds clear and the audio coming through strong. The job was only for a couple thousand bucks because all she had to do was watch and listen, record, and pass the information off to someone who could actually do something about it.</p><p>It was supposed to be easy, because Matt was good at what she did, and she's a cute young girl that the bodyguards would think twice about before hurting. She'd have time to pull her gun if the situation got too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy As Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Numbers Meme.

The job wasn't supposed to have gone bad. It was simple reconnaissance, easy as pie for her. She'd had all her computers hooked up, all the bugs in the right places, her video feeds clear and the audio coming through strong. The job was only for a couple thousand bucks because all she had to do was watch and listen, record, and pass the information off to someone who could actually do something about it.  
  
It was supposed to be easy, because Matt was good at what she did, and she's a cute young girl that the bodyguards would think twice about before hurting. She'd have time to pull her gun if the situation got too bad.  
  
There were gunshots and blood and pain, and Mello's voice sickly sweet in her ear murmuring, _"Matty, Matty, c'mon you can do this, hang in there."_ She remembers Mello's hand in her own and how it had gone numb from the death grip the other girl had on it. Remembers the low voice of the medics and Mello's screams when they'd dragged her from the room. Matt only catches half of what they say, about how family are the only ones allowed with her. She tries to stop them, tries to tell them that Mello's her only family now, that she has been for years, but her voice catches and she chokes on a mouthful of her own blood.  
  
She doesn't know how much time passes. It could be hours, days, weeks for all she knows because they pass by in a blur of white and the sensation of pain, the edge taken off just a bit from the morphine.  
  
There's a nurse though, and she only remembers him because of the jokes that Mello had always cracked about male nurses. He was nice to her, he had a nice smile and sorta longish hair. Like Mello's, but darker. His eyes were dark too, a blue so dark that they looked almost purple in the white light of the hospital. She thinks that there's probably a part of him that's ever so slightly Asian because his cheekbones are birdlike, pretty without being too feminine.  
  
She looks forward to his visits, looks forward to his soft hands through the haze of the morphine, and wishes that they'd take the IV out because she wants to see his face with the clarity of sobriety.  
  
When she finally gets better he tells her that she's been out for almost three weeks. It's almost sad that her first thought is of her computers and her games and how if they're still on she's going to _kill Mello_. And now, she's got enough of a hold on herself to string together a sentence, so she pulls her hospital gown a bit tighter around herself and asks for Mello. The man smiles at her, says "Thank God" under his breath and buzzes the front desk. Matt almost laughs, because with that reaction Mello had probably been harassing them since they'd first thrown her out.  
  
When the blond finally erupts through the door, her hair's a wreck, her nails a mess of chipped black polish and she looks like now that she's inside she doesn't really know what to do with herself. So Matt smiles at her and holds the arm that isn't hooked up to an IV drip out in invitation. Mello is uncharacteristically careful when she settles herself down, and for that Matt is grateful. She lets herself drift off to sleep with Mello tucked warm at her side, and only wakes up once when Mello presses her lips to Matt's cheek.  
  
She smiles.


End file.
